


bevy of winchesters

by wearethewitches



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Adoption, Alternate Universe, Awesome Bobby Singer, BAMF Bobby Singer, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Magic, Multiple Selves, One Shot, Parental Bobby Singer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearethewitches/pseuds/wearethewitches
Summary: From Bobby’s perspective, John’s kids are just turning up like lost dogs, drawn to warmth and the smell of decent food. It’s gone beyond conceivable, how many children are in his custody, now.





	bevy of winchesters

From Bobby’s perspective, John’s kids are just turning up like lost dogs, drawn to warmth and the smell of decent food. It’s gone beyond conceivable, how many children are in his custody, now.

At first it was just Sam and Dean, turning up on his doorstep after stealing away on a bus on the other side of the country. Bobby saw that as normal – expected, even, after he saw the way John was raising those boys. As soon as fourteen year-old Dean could figure out the logistics and buck up the damn nerve, those boys were out of there.

Bobby endured calls from John, after that. Calls asking if they’d shown up, if he can get other hunters watching out for them and all this _crap_ , like he actually cares. Sometimes, from the sound of his voice, Bobby thinks he does – but then, what does he do? He goes and makes a deal with a witch that doesn’t go as planned.

Three kids – three _girls_ – show up at Bobby’s Salvage Yard, John barely staying long enough to explain what happened and completely missing how his two sons are right beside him, hiding in the empty carcass of a rusty Chevy.

“I was drunk as all hell and I made a deal with this witch, to get my kids, Rowena,” John mutters, obviously angry and obviously scared, if the way he keeps glancing at the three girls huddled by his car is anything. “Damn witch decided to equal out our deal by using powerful witch voodoo to open a portal, pulled my kids through from another universe. Oldest one is Deanna, or Dee. Samantha is- Samantha’s the same as Sammy.”

Bobby looks at the youngest – at the toddler who looks barely old enough to walk, with bright blue eyes and a shock of blonde hair. “And?” he demands, already in shock over what he knows John is about to ask of him.

“Eve, she says,” John grimaces. “Eve Milligan. Her counterpart here is called Adam.”

Bobby takes them in. He hates John with his entire being and hates himself more for how Dee and Dean don’t even hesitate to look after their newest baby sibling. _No,_ he says, getting their documents sorted and putting them in school. Dee and Dean have the least amount of time to get a half-decent education and Bobby? _Bobby_ is the one responsible for Eve, not them and he makes that _very_ clear.

Five kids are a lot to handle, it turns out. Bobby learns as he goes, juggling the needs of a toddler too young for kindergarten, two nine year old’s becoming more attached at the hip than Sam and Dean ever were and Dee and Dean themselves – who get on each other’s nerves far too easily. More than once, Bobby has to go to the school and pull them both out for fighting each other.

Then, behold: three new Winchester’s.

“Rowena said it was an accident, but I don’t believe her,” Mary tells Bobby – Mary, who’s a year older than Dee and Dean, but who shares many features with her alternate female self, including the long blonde hair that their shared mother, Mary, was famous for.

Another Deanna – called ‘Didi’, thankfully – is her real, actual twin, who looks more like Dean with his dark brown hair and Bobby feels a sense of relief that their baby brother is called Henry and not Samuel. Henry is unfortunately completely identical to Sam and Samantha, however, making it a bit awkward for Bobby at the school when he introduces the newest member of the Winchester brood.

Before they get to that point, though, where they’re in normal school and making friends, Bobby has to deal with the fact that John’s newest three alternate kids are natural-born witches.

 _Oh yeah,_ that is a kick up the backside.

“Rowena was after power,” Didi says to him late at night, Mary at her side while their brother and the others are asleep upstairs in the newly-installed bunk-beds. “The moment we said we were natural-born witches, she got cranky.”

“Bitchy,” Mary corrects.

Bobby grimaces. “What do you think are the chances that she’ll open another portal, trying to find some supernatural Winchester’s?”

“Very likely,” Didi informs him. “We’re from a powerful bloodline, even disregarding our magic. The Winchester’s were Men of Letters and the Campbell’s one of the oldest hunting families in America.”

“What do you mean?” come Dee and Dean’s voices, in sync as they step out from around the corner.

“We _mean,_ ” Mary rolls her eyes as Bobby glares at them for eavesdropping, “that Winchester’s are special. I dread to think what would happen if she dragged any nephilim through into this world.”

“Nephilim?” Bobby narrows his eyes, before deciding then and there that this is enough. “We’re killing her. I’ve heard enough. End of story.”

“Are we helping?” Didi questions, “Because, I mean, no offence – you’re our Uncle Bobby in our universe and you’re doing great looking after us all, so really, _no offence_ – but how are we all going to get home without her?”

Bobby looks at her, _really_ looks at her. Mary is the one more like Dee and Dean – Didi is more like Sam. He’s seen her settling in here, settling in _well_ , taking the idea of being enrolled in school far better than her twin.

“Do you _want_ to go home?” he asks her and Didi’s eyes widen dramatically. “Because I can understand the younger girls not wanting to leave, but you two are proper teenagers. They’re staying, no arguments from me on it, but you both are fifteen or something.”

“Turning sixteen, soon,” Mary mutters.

“Maybe we won’t have to choose, here,” Didi says in a hush to her sister, who looks at her sharply at the sudden comment. “What? This world is _different_ , we can both feel it and you _know_ what Dad wants us doing!”

“What does Dad want you doing?” Dean barks, arms crossing over his chest as he narrows his eyes.

“And what do you mean by ‘choose’?” Dee adds, after a stilted pause.

Bobby learns that natural-born witches choose the path they wish to tread at sixteen – whether they are healers or warriors, helpers or destroyers – and that John Winchester once again is a complete ass, who in their universe wants them to bind their powers away so they can never use them again. He’s also pretty keen on binding Henry before he reaches the age of ten because of how his magic was corrupted by demon blood as a baby. Bobby snarls under his breath and wants to _eviscerate_ John in multiple universes.

_Fucking John Winchester!_

They plan to kill Rowena – for Mary, Didi and Henry to stay with them, convinced that this universe is full of better options – and then _one_ wrench in the plan throws everything off. That wrench has Winchester written all over it, of course. Millie and Sammy are polite. They really are. They really _have_ to be for when Bobby gets told that the Campbell’s of their universe have been shapeshifters for generations and that Millie and Sammy are just the latest in a long line.

“We’re just normal people, despite being creatures,” Sammy defends them both. Bobby is completely unnerved by it.

He still takes them in. Ten Winchester’s in one house is utter _havoc._

“The three ground rules,” Bobby gathers them together once Millie and Sammy join them officially, after the fights have been stopped and the tension is at an all-time high. “You all go to school; you don’t fight each other or anyone else; and you keep your origins a secret. I’ve already stretched my limit, keeping all of you here. Millie and Sammy – you’re going to be Campbell’s from now on. Mary, Didi, Henry: you’re Singer’s. Cousins, not siblings.”

“What about Eve?” Samantha questions.

“Eve’s a Milligan, technically,” Bobby replies, “but Eve’s a Winchester, I made that up ages ago. It’s just a bit too much for normal people to handle, thinking that ten kids of similar ages all have the same father _and_ live together.”

The years pass. Eve starts talking and goes to kindergarten. Bobby’s finances are stretched thin until he gets Ellen to spread word of John’s folly, hunters he knows sending him support checks every so often when he helps them out across the phones and gives them information. Bobby has dialled back hunting himself since taking in the Winchester’s, but phone-calls? That’s a piece of cake. Research? He has nine extra pairs of eyes – he’s at peak librarian mode, as Sam likes to snark.

Mary and Didi’s sixteenth birthdays pass easily and the witches experience a power-boost, but no more. They aren’t shackled to what fate they might have had to choose in their home universe and it stops weighing on them. Yes, Bobby might have them ward the house and the yard, using their powers to protect their family – but Mary and Didi stop worrying, even doing their school exams and applying for college.

“All them kids are clever,” Bobby grins at Ellen, the one time he takes them on a trip to the Roadhouse, Mary and Didi driving two extra cars so they’d fit with room to spare. “They’ll get somewhere in life.”

“I’m sure they will,” Ellen smiles back at him.

Dee, Dean and Millie all graduate with flying colours, just like their older sisters, who attend Stanford together. Bobby cackles when he hears the next batch are applying for the same place and doesn’t even flinch anymore when Millie’s eyes reflect silver in the light. Where Mary is studying law and Didi is taking art, Millie chooses linguistics and Dee and Dean both get into engineering.

Bobby is _so damn proud_ of his kids.

John shows up once, not even staying an hour after seeing the collective of high-schoolers studying in the kitchen, scared stiff of the thought of interacting with any of his children when they looked at him like they do. Bobby doesn’t blame them.

Mary and Didi graduate from their courses and go onto specialise, taking their masters, still in Stanford. Bobby gets a laugh out of how they refuse to let the trio of Sam’s and Henry come live with them in their house, forcing them to get places in the dorms. Similarly, Millie, Dee and Dean refuse to let their younger siblings live in their apartment. Sam, Samantha and Sammy all choose to take law, like Mary, while Henry chooses linguistics like Millie.

And quite suddenly, Bobby finds himself in a near-empty house with only Eve for company. Seven years younger than the Sam’s and Henry, twelve years younger than Millie, Dee and Dean and thirteen years younger than Mary and Didi – Eve is the baby, for sure and just like Bobby, she finds it disconcerting that none of her siblings are just there, around the corner. They all got on scholarship, every last one of them, Mary even being sponsored by a law firm in her mastery years, so Bobby doesn’t have to scrounge for cash, either.

There’s nothing to keep him busy.

Then there’s a funeral to plan.

All of the Winchester’s show up, from Mary and Didi to Eve and Adam – Adam, who had child services bring him to Bobby, along with the towed Impala that all the Winchester’s grew up in, Adam now included. _Kidnapping kids is too far,_ Bobby thinks as they stand over John’s grave. The witch Rowena took his soul early, using it to power her healing spell – Millie and Sammy did a better job than their witch siblings to harm her, in the end.

“What now?” asks Adam, who shies away from the clan of siblings he now has, who go to college and kill bad monsters in their free time rather than sit still. Bobby knows that with the childhoods they’ve had, they’ll never be able to be truly normal. Adam has that now. He doesn’t even remember being _Adam Milligan_ , for Christ’s sake. Adam Winchester is _Adam Winchester_ proper, now, just as fucked up as the rest of them.

“You can stay here,” Bobby says, taking in his final child.

* * *

California is great. The Winchester’s meet up for dinner three times a week – once on Friday’s at Mary and Didi’s and twice at restaurants – and go monster-hunting on the weekends. Mary and Didi have work, Mary at a law firm and Didi at an art gallery, curating and selling art, painting in her spare time.

Millie, Dee and Dean are in their final years at Stanford, aching to break free with their masteries in the bag and move somewhere new. The Sam’s and Henry, likewise, are eager to move on – though, to their mastery programs in different universities, rather than just _onwards._ However, the whole Winchester brood are aware that to leave would invite chaos, simply because of the demon situation in town.

“It’s getting tiring, exorcising these nutters,” Didi says to Samantha, her partner on this particular sojourn. “None of them will tell us what they’re up to. Are you alright? I saw it trying to take you.”

Samantha grimaces, but pats her neck, where her new anti-possession tattoo sits. “It’s holding up well.”

Didi leans over into her sister’s personal space, checking on it. “It needs touched up – I told you it needed to be bigger.”

“I know,” Samantha mutters. “Allergies, though, y’know? It was always going to react badly.”

“At this point, you might need a new one entirely, ‘Mantha,” Didi shakes her head, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “C’mon, let’s get back to mine. Dean promised to make pie.”

“Pie’s not _that_ great,” Samantha objects.

“Pie _is_ that great,” Didi scolds, taking her sister’s hand and dragging her out of the alley. “Think that demon’s going to come back?”

“If we’re to believed, it’s following us. You know…” Samantha trails off in thought. “What if that’s it? What if it’s information-gathering? We wouldn’t be the first hunter family to be wiped out by demons. What if-”

“Are you talking like the Campbell’s?” Didi demands, eyes flashing. “Like Mom’s family? Samantha-”

“I know, I know, but I could be right, couldn’t I?” Samantha says, mulish. “It’s not like with you and Mary.”

“Oh, they’d better _hope_ not,” Didi thunders, voice dangerous. “The only reason Mary’s named _Mary_ is because of that yellow-eyed sucker. Azazel can kiss our ass.”

“Dad couldn’t find him-”

“Dad isn’t _us,_ ” Didi argues. “It took half a coven of witches less than an hour to summon and kill him after he tried wiping them out, in my old universe. Mom was one of them and _Mom_ didn’t have full ownership of her soul, the bastard. We’ve got nine of us out here, all related by blood.”

“We don’t have _magic_ , Deanna,” Samantha jerks her hand out of Didi’s, causing her to stop in the street. “You really think we can handle ourselves against a Prince of Hell?”

Didi purses her lips, eyes flickering behind her. “Incoming. I _really_ hope they didn’t hear our entire conversation.”

“ _Dammit,_ Didi!”


End file.
